Schoolstuck
by Fainfiction
Summary: After they create the new universe the kids go back to school to finish what they started. It won't be the classes it will manly be the beginning of the classes and after school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first chapter I'm hoping to make more this week! Most of the times I will post during the week but if you want to see the trolls put it in the comments! I'm going to be posting some side stories also so if you want cheek them out! This one is manly going to be Dave's first daybut I won't put the full first day. 1 that will be boring 2 if you want the trolls I will add some to his classes so I'll stop before luch it might be alittle boring trust me it will get me interning later in the story! Well have fun!**

* * *

"John, Dave, come on time get wake up!" Jade yelled up the steps next to Rose, in a pretty green and black dress, to their room.

"Harley no it's to early Im going back to sleep" Dave yelled down the stairs about to go back to sleep.

"If you want to go back to sleep I guess I'll read one of my stories" Rose yelled packing up their stuff in for school in their book bags. "or I could hide all the apple juice and movies." That got them down quickly with their school clothes on.

"Anything for brakfast?" John asked grabbing some water walking to island with four seats.

"Yes eggs and saugage!" Jade said putting four plates on the table siting in her seat next to rose across from John.

"Well we have 10 minutes and 42 seconds left before we have to leave to catch the bus." Dave said adjusting his shades eating his food having a mental timer from being a time player. They finish eating getting on the bus going over their squal with the other in their seats Dave siting with Rose and Jade with John.

 **At school**

Dave looks around his first class, Spanish, spotting dirk siting next to him smirking. "I didn't know you had Spanish first bro why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked leaning back in his chair

"I pestered you about it yesterday" he smirked looking over "Did Rose take you phone again?"

"I she did it one time and that was only because I ripped a page out of her book" he frowned quieting his voice as the teacher walked in and started to do attendance "And it was Jade I tossed her dog plush because I was asleep"

Dirk does a small laugh hearing his name "Here"

"is Dave here?" the teacher asked looking around the class

"Here" Dave said siting up already bored.

"Are you guys brothers? I haven't seen any striders in my years of teaching" the teacher said interested.

"Ya were bros" he said 'By ectobyolgy' and Dave and dirk both smirked thinking the same thing.

"Well let keep going down" the teacher said dishing the list and starting class.

Dave looks at his second period spotting John siting next to him "Hey bro I thought you had second period with Rose?"

"That's my third period silly and we all have that one! I told you this twice" he smiles shaking his head.

"But isn't the third choir and band?" he asked looking through his lidpst the teacher starting doing attendance.

"Yes it is but it will be fun we get to do something fun in a class! Do you know what your going to do in band that's what where doing first!" he said smiling.

"No but I'll talk with rose and jade when we get back I think the girls are doing flute" he said thinking it over.

"John Egbert? The teacher asked looking around the room for him

"Here!" he said smiling raising his hand

"Why are you so excited during school?" Dave asked shaking his head

"Dave strider" the teacher asked looking around for him

"sup" he said nodding

"Well sense we don't have that many kids this class that's all now let's get started!" the teacher said stoping their conversation

* * *

 **So I'm going to end is here I'll take interments for Dave and John and put down below if you want the trolls to join and if you want anytime in the class!**

 **~Fainfiction**


	2. Band and lunch

**so I'm going to add the trolls so I'm going to also add the older trolls and their quirks I'm still taking requests for their instruments for them so if you have any ideas tell me in the comments down below! well here we go!**

* * *

Dave looks around his next class siting next to Rose, Jade, John, and Nepeta. ":33 Karkitty should be in this class if he didn't already get in trouble for his cursing problem" Nepeta said looking for him as the bell rings and the teacher starts doing attendance. ":33 I hope he didn't he purromised Kankri he wouldn't fur the furst day if Kankri finds out oh that wont end well"

"I bet he did knowing him that or he got in trouble for hitting someone" Dave said as Rose jabbed him in the side. "Hey I'm not trying to be rude but last time i messaged him he was ready to kill someone and with Kankri rant I don't think that helped" he finished as Nepeta nods.

":33 Ya he was so mad i was ready to call him in sick but he purromised he wouldn't hit someone in rage but in self defense Kankris fine with that just along as he didn't start the furght" Nepeta said as there was a loud bang of a door and some angry murdering as Karkat walks in. ":33 Karkitty remember your purromise with Kankri" he grumbled and nods siting next to john.

"I KNOW I JUST GOT IN TROUBLE FOR PUSHING SOMEONE FOR HITTING ALL MY STUFF OFF MY DESK AND GOT DETENTION FOR 'BAD BEHAVIOR' BAD BEHAVIOR MY ASS" Karkat said mumbling the end do he wouldn't get in trouble as John pats his back.

"OK class so we have 6 new kids in this class come on up guys don't be shy" The teacher said as they come up and look at each other and they all laugh except Dave and Karkat who smirks. "Why don't you tell us what you all laughing about?"

"We are laughing at how we are new yet we all have known about the others for 3 years or more" Dave said looking at everyone else

":33 Well I sure never talked to John purr a lot of time" She smiles looking at dave

"Come on you had to have for more then a year" Dave said giving her a questioning look.

"WHY DONT WE TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GET BACK BUT I SURE DON'T WANT TO BE UP HERE MORE THEN I HAVE TO" Karkat said growling at the two of them.

":33 Sorry Karkitty" Nepeta said looking down

"You aren't the leader anymore I dont care if you wont to go back then go" Dave said crossing his arms smirking as he goes back and sits down.

"OK I think that is enough sharing right for now so lets get on with what we're going to do!" the teacher said letting them sit back down leaving everyone else confused at what just happened leaving them the most interesting topic so far.

 **Lunch**

In the lunchroom everyone sits near everyone else. "Fef please givve me one more chance i wwill be better this time" Eridan says to Feferi.

"HEY ERIDAN YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAYS EVERY TIME ITS GOING TO NO I BET" Karkat said said growling at him.

"I have b-E-En thinking about for a littl-E and I gu-Ess it would b-E fin-E!" she said making Eridan's day as someone sits by them

"Hey I heard you in band what did the one in shades mean your not the leader anymore?" The boy asked looking him.

"Ye2 KK what diid he mean II mean iit wa2n't my piick" Sollux said smirking looking innocent.

"WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE SOLLUX" Karkat growled showing his teeth. "OR I COULD TELL KANKRI ABOU-" He says as Sollux stops him.

"Fuck you yo know how much II would rather baby2iit miituna then one of KN's rant2" Sollux hissed "But you had a qu2tiion to an2wer"

Karkat growls at him "IT WAS A FUCKING GAME THAT ENDED AND I WAS THE LEADER"

"that sound cool!" he said smiling. "I tried to asked the one guy in the shades I dont know why but they haven't told him to take them off witch is weird they are strict about that." he said going off topic going back to his seat.

"HeY bEsT fRiEnD wHy ArEn'T yOu WiTh DaVe AnD jOhN tHeY sAiD yOu pRoMiSeD tHeM" Gamzee said coming up behind him making him jump and choke a little.

"GAMZEE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT JUST COMING UP BEHIND PEOPLE AND I PROMISED I WOULD SIT WITH THEM NEVER WHEN I WAS GOING TO DO IT TOMORROW NOW SIT DOWN" he said pulling out a seat for him.

"Oh i DoNt ThInK tHeY uNdErStAnD tHaT" he said siting down next to him stealing some chips.

"ILL TELL THEM LATER HAPPY?AND ANYWAYS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LUNCH I PACKED? I EVEN GOT A FAYGO UNDER KANKRIS NOSE" He qustioned as the troll looked away rubbing his neck.

"I fOrGoT iT..." he mumbled looked back "AnD mY mOrNiNg SliMe PiE tHe TeAcHeR tOoK It" he puted it as everyones color in their face drained as he said that all looking at eachother as karkat pats his back.

"HOW ABOUT WE JUST GO TO THE OFFICE AND CALL KURLOZ OR EVEN I BET KANKRI WILL GET YOU SOME SLIME PIE" Karkat said looking at everyone else "NEPETA GO ASK IF WE CAN GO TO THE OFFICE" Karkat said sounding panicked as nepeta nods and comes back quickly

":33 She said be back quckly" Nepeta said as they all went to the office rushed Karkat making sure Gamzee doesnt run off as he starts to get mad.

* * *

 **What will happen will Gamzee get sober or will they get there in time will they even let him eat the pie? Keep on eye out for the next chapter coming out tomorrow hopefully! Till then**

 **~ Fainfiction**


End file.
